


Untitled

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Movie!verse; written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "awkwardly" drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Movie!verse; written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "awkwardly" drabble challenge.

My father fell at the foot of the steward's chair, his face contorted in pain and anger. Curses and accusations still ring in the hall, his disdain a well worn cloak about my shoulders. I did not expect understanding or praise, but the words still sting.

It hurts more to acknowledge that Boromir would also have failed, been consumed. My father's vitriol rose at this slander of his favored son, and now I stand, torn between giving aid and fearing rejection. I want to help him but hold back, afraid he'll recoil from my touch, frozen by my father's hatred.


End file.
